a little bit wicked
by jennaravenrose
Summary: Zanya's friend is just a little bit weirder than she thought possible. Based on the dreadnok comic book
1. Chapter 1

Title: A little wicked sometimes wild

Author: Jenna Raven Rose

Rating: mature, for adult situations and some swearing

Summery: Zanya's friend is just a little bit weirder than she thought possible.

Morgan was looking out the window. She seemed to do a lot of that since she got here not that she belonged here.

Her appearance said otherwise and with no Id she landed in here. Arbor house was for troubled youths, more like kiddy prison.

Rehabilitation her ass, more like forget we exist and hope we go away. Every kid in here was here for some sort of crime from petty larceny to arson.

Morgan was here for assault or at least that's what she was charged with.

Where she came from it would have been self defense and her opponent would have been hanged for even attempting what he did.

As if she would ever lie with anyone that repulsive even to get out of jail.

She had been minding her own business walking down a dirt road when the hill Billy cop pulled over and asked to see Id.

Of course she had none, so he attempted to arrest her. Then when he was supposedly looking for weapons he put his hand down her pants.

She couldn't help it if she was stronger than the overweight pig.

She wasn't going to just let him violate her further which is what he was planning to do. Instead he lost a pair of wrist bracelets and his baton.

When she broke them both on his person. The bracelets so she could defend herself and the baton so she could discourage permanently that type of behavior

By sticking his privates to the side of his vehicle. using the pieces of the baton.

Then she continued walking she was picked up sometime later and charged with assaulting a police officer. Of course he never got charged with anything. So she ended up here.

After about a week no one even looked harshly at her. They didn't dare for underneath that cool calm demeanor was a flash point of rage that went off with no warning at all.

And after it went off, her opponent was very bloody. She never killed while there because she knew it would keep her there longer but the other inmates knew how close they had come.

In truth Morgan could care less when the so-called councilors introduced a new student. Why didn't they just admit it we're prisoners not students.

When they were dismissed for lunch Morgan got her tray and sat down at her table and started to eat. The new girl obviously didn't get the hint as to why no one sat at Morgan's table.

Zanya looked around the room in apprehension but didn't show it.

She had been in a place like this before right after mom died she had gotten into a fight at school and stabbed the boy with a pencil.

She was sent to a home as an alternative to juvenile detention. She wasn't looking forward to it again.

She had to admit it wasn't the place that bugged her but the rules and the counseling.

She hated the Dr everything will be all right sessions and the anger management classes pissed her off.

Zanya grabbed her tray of food and she used the term loosely and walked towards the only table with only one occupant.

The girl was a twiggy looking dark haired pale skinned Goth looking girl.

Or at least she would have been Goth if not for the jumpsuits and the no makeup rule. Everyone seemed to be steering clear of her table even the guards.

Morgan watched the girl sit down without saying anything she could care less where everyone chose to sit so long as they didn't annoy her.

She kept eating hoping she would take a hint and go away.

Zanya watched the girl eat quickly and quietly she was almost disappointed when she said nothing the entire time.

Morgan was finished eating so she picked up her garbage and put it on her tray. She then walked over to the trashcan emptied her tray and placed the empty tray on the tray rack.

Then she walked out the door. Zanya finished her food quickly and followed the girl just as quickly out of the cafeteria. Morgan was heading for the recreation room.

When she head the shuffle of feet behind her she knew it had to be the new girl because everyone else would have given her more time. Morgan inwardly groaned great more annoyances.

The new girl continued to follow Morgan around much to her dismay. Morgan tried to just ignore her. It didn't work so she finally decided to ask what she wanted.

"What do you want, why do you keep following me?" said Morgan

"my names Zanya" said the girl

"I didn't ask you your name I asked you what you wanted" said Morgan "word around here says you're the shit" said the girl

"so?" said Morgan.

"So lets throw down," said the girl

At the same time she issued her challenge a guard walked by and heard her "alright Zanya was it you know the rules' said the guard

As he was leading Zanya away. Morgan was grateful the first day. then she actually started to miss her the next day.

Morgan didn't really care about he local gangbang hierchy but it would be nice to have at least one friend.

Zanya was let out of solitary in time for lunch she sought out Morgan's table. Morgan grinned when she saw her

"did you think that was funny?" she asked

Morgan tried not to laugh at the kid but it was near next to impossible.

"Hey I'm talking to you," said the girl

Morgan looked at her with the most bored look she had. Then she continued to eat.

Zanya grabbed the edge of her tray and tried to pull it away. Morgan stopped her from moving it with one hand.

With the other she pulled what she wanted off of the tray and let go of it when the girl tried pulling on it again.

Zanya fell backwards when Morgan unexpectantly released the tray. Zanya came up angry and tried to smack her.

Morgan grabbed her wrist and refused to let go. Zanya kept pulling trying to break the girls grip.

'Let go" said Zanya

Morgan watched the girl struggle in her grasp with a bored and almost amused expression

"are you through?" Morgan asked

the girl when she stopped trying to pull free. The girl responded by glaring hatred at her.

Morgan smiled a cold cruel little smile and then began tightening her grip. The girl gasped in pain and gritted her teeth. Morgan was almost to the point of snapping bones.

"What the fuck I said let go bitch" said Zanya.

"Ow ow your hurting me let go" said Zanya.

Then as suddenly as she started squeezing Morgan let go. The girl fell off the bench.'

"When you learn manners you may sit here," said Morgan

Then she pointedly ignored the girl and went back to eating. Zanya picked herself up off the floor. Shakily picked up her tray and went to another table.

She avoided Morgan for two days; her wrist was bruised by the encounter. On the third day Zanya tried again

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

Morgan looked up at her and waved towards the chair across from her.

" I never got your name?" said Zanya

"Morgan" she said simply.

"So Morgan why are you here?" asked Zanya

"cause they won't let me leave" she answered sarcastically.

Zanya grinned "me either but seriously" she said,

" I stabbed someone," said Morgan in a matter of fact voice.

"Who?' asked Zanya.

Morgan shrugged

" a cop" she answered.

The girl whistled

"what for?" she asked,

"He was trying to rape me," said Morgan

"Why are you here?" asked Morgan

"ah its silly really, you see I was trying to get into this bar so I could meet my dad when the cops came in and busted them for weed." Said Zanya

"they threw me in here instead of jail." Said Zanya

"so I take it you didn't get to meet him" said Morgan.

'No he wasn't even there" said Zanya

"it wasn't even the right group just a bunch of wanna be's" said Zanya

"would you try again if you could get out of here?" asked Morgan.

She was looking out the window

"yeah but they aren't about to let us out" said Zanya

Morgan was looking out the window at the gray overcast sky.

"They won't have to" she answered

Zanya looked at her funny not understanding what she meant.

The weather promised a dark and stormy night, a fact that would fit nicely into her plans.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Zanya

"what do you think it means?" answered Morgan with a single raised eyebrow.

"Oh, but how?" said Zanya

When she finally caught the hint. With that she left for her group session. Zanya went to hers an hour later.

She couldn't shake the words Morgan spoke earlier to her. She just hoped she wasn't bluffing. Zanya even uncharacteristically avoided a fight that night.

Later that night in the quad aka recreation room. Morgan was waiting for the cloud cover to get heavier and also for the girl to show up.

The kid was young but had a decent head on her shoulders, plus she knew more about this world than Morgan did. Despite the fact Morgan was a lot older. Plus the whole finding her dad story struck a chord with her.

A sympathetic cord Morgan didn't know she possessed. Morgan turned back towards the door in time to see Zanya enter the quad.

Morgan wandered across the room towards her; good having her close would make this a whole lot easier.

Morgan sat down at one of the tables near the wall and pulled out a deck of cards. Zanya sat down across from her with a puzzled look.

Morgan dealt them five cards each and picked up the cards.

"How many would you like?" asked Morgan after discarding two cards from her hand.

"Ah what are we playing?" asked Zanya

"poker deuces wild" said Morgan

"oh, ah three then" said Zanya as a councilor walked by.

Zanya saw her watch the guy pass and realized what she was doing. She just wished she knew more of the plan.

Zanya called the hand and they laid their hands. The sky was darker now and thunder rumbled in the distance. The wind suddenly picked up and lighting suddenly lit up the night.

Morgan was looking at her cards when she looked up at Zanya

"you should put your feet up"

Zanya looked at her funny as if to ask why, then she noticed that Morgan already had her feet up.

She followed suit just as lighting hit the ground right next to the window. The force shattered the glass in the window and threw it across the floor.

Some of the younger kids freaked out, which prompted the councilors to try and calm them down. The older kids watched the bushes burn.

Morgan looked over at Zanya grinned wickedly and said "I hope your not afraid of the dark" before Zanya could reply the room went dark.

A bolt of lightning struck the building and the electric locks shorted out.

A second bolt hit the backup generator and electrocuted the staff member trying to start it.

Lightning continued to rain down on the building preventing the staff from restoring power and scaring the younger occupants into hysteria.

Morgan watched the girl after the lights went out, she appeared more confused than afraid. Morgan figured part of that was due to involuntary vision loss.

Morgan put down her cards and grabbed the girl's wrist. Moving slowly as to avoid the other occupants in the room, Morgan led her towards the door.

She paused behind the door and raised a finger to Zanya's lips. The door opened and in walked guards with flash lights.

Morgan went out the door behind them and headed down the hallway. She made a turn and opened a door and went in. Two guards turned the corner after the door closed.

Morgan seemed to know where she was going so Zanya just let her lead. Zanya couldn't even see her own hands, she was effectively blind.

Morgan pulled her into a room and asked, "What's your last name?"

"Daren, why?" said Zanya.

A second later Morgan pressed a plastic bag into ther hands.

"Change clothes." Said Morgan

Zanya opened the bag and reached in. She immediately recognized her stuff and began changing in the dark, hopefully putting it on right side out.

"How?" she asked,

"hurry" hissed Morgan.

Zanya heard the rustle of fabric, and assumed Morgan was doing the same.

"Done" said Zanya softly.

"Good, me too" said Morgan.

Zanya felt much better in her own clothes. She didn't know how Morgan was able to find them in the dark but she was grateful.

Morgan once again grabbed her hand leading her out of the room around two corners and down a hallway.

They paused twice holding their breaths as guards with flashlights passed them.

They passed a guard station where Morgan grabbed keys off a hook labeled 213 and then they walked out the lock gate.

Walked over to the other one and pushed it open. They walked down another hallway and towards a moonlight door.

They opened the door and walked out. They were outside on the buildings front steps. Fresh air had never smelt so good to Zanya as it did right now.

Morgan grinned and headed towards the staff parking lot.

"Where are you going?" asked Zanya hastening to follow her.

Morgan held up the keys in answer.

"Alright" said Zanya.

Morgan found a space with 213 on a sign in front of it. She tried a key in the lock and the doors unlocked.

Zanya climbed into the passenger seat.

Morgan seemed to be confused as to what to do next

"you have to put the keys in the ignition to start it" said Zanya rolling her eyes heavenward.

Morgan frowned at the tone the girl was using and did as she suggested. She started the car and was looking at the knobs funny

"you've never driven before have you?" said Zanya

"No" said Morgan as she found the reverse and pulled the handle down into position.

She hit the gas and the van flew backwards and hit the fence behind them.

Then Morgan shifted into drive and hit the pedal again.

The van speed forward and scraped all the way down the sides of both parked vans before she turned it through the guard shack and out into the night.

Zanya was clinging to the handle above the door. She screamed and ducked when they hit the guard shack.

The gated arm bounced off the hood cracked the window and flew over the top of the van.

After she calmed down Zanya told Morgan it would be a good idea to turn on the headlights, just to avoid getting pulled over now.

"How could you even drive like that?" asked Zanya

"the same way I lead us out of there, I have excellent night vision" said Morgan

"yeah tell me about it" said Zanya

"So where should we start looking for your old man?" said Morgan

"your going to help me?" asked Zanya

"of course what else are friends for?" she responded

"thanks" said Zanya

"no problem" said Morgan

"so where to?" asked Morgan


	2. Chapter 2

Wicked chapter 2

"Well first we need to ditch this vehicle, its too easy to spot" said Zanya

"so where do we look for a new one?" asked Morgan

Zanya was looking out the window and saw a road sign that said rest stop 2 miles.

"How about the rest stop?" said Zanya.

They pulled into the rest stop a few minutes later.

There weren't many cars that time of the night. One elderly couple was walking their small dog in the dog area.

"How about that one" said Morgan pointing to the couple's station wagon.

"Great but what about the witnesses?" asked Zanya

"Let me handle this," said Morgan and she started walking towards the couple.

The old woman pulled her dog closer and drew back when she approached them

"evening folks, you wouldn't happen to know the way to Jackson now would you?" she asked

making sure she met the old mans eyes then she turned towards the old woman

"what a beautiful dog what's its name?" she said catching her eyes too.

She turned back towards the old man and said " thank you for your directions, now give me the keys"

she ordered the old man dazedly handed her the keys.

"Which one is it?" asked Morgan

"the station wagon" replied the old woman also sounding dazed.

"That van is yours" she said

tossing the old man the keys

"your dogs needed to go the bathroom and ran off, fetch them" she said before walking away.

She went to the wagon opened the back and told the dogs to get out. The dogs ran out of the back of the wagon.

Morgan waved to Zanya and she walked over.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Morgan shrugged not really answering, closed the hatch and unlocked the driver's door. Hit the unlock button for the passenger side so Zanya could climb in.

Zanya watched the strange girl approach the couple. She talked to them for a few minutes before the old man gave her his keys.

Then the old man and woman walked away like they were chasing dogs, calling their pet's names as they did so.

Zanya just shook her head if she hadn't seen it she wouldn't have believed it. When she went to the wagon and shooed the two dogs out of the back.

Zanya just stood and watched dumbfounded that the animals didn't attack the strange girl opening the car door.

Morgan waved her over and Zanya went still very confused by what she witnessed. She was even more puzzled when she received no answer to her question.

Morgan climbed into the drivers seat and Zanya got into the passengers seat. Morgan smoothly backed out of the parking space and drove away.

In the rear view mirror she could see the old man trying to catch one of the dogs.

"You never answered me," said Zanya

"you wouldn't believe the answer anyways" said Morgan

"try me" she said

"no" said Morgan.

"They might remember us," said Zanya.

"They'll remember only what I want them to" said Morgan in a matter of fact voice.

Zanya frowned at her answer but for some reason believed her.

"Why don't you see what's in the ice chest?" said Morgan changing the subject.

Zanya obliged and yelled jackpot a second later pulling two sodas and a pack of doughnuts out of the box. Zanya handed Morgan one and took one for her.

She opened the soda for Morgan and put it into the drink holder. Then Zanya proceeded to mess with the radio.

Changing the station multiple times before she found something good. Morgan rolled the window down some

"it smells like dogs in here" said Morgan

"yeah no kidding" said Zanya doing the same

"now where to?" said Morgan

"we need a map, so we at least know where we are" said Zanya

"ok where do we get one of those?" said Morgan

"At a gas station or something" said Zanya

"well we need gas anyways, cause I don't think E stands for enough" said Morgan.

"What are you going to do for money" said Zanya

"don't worry I got it covered" said Morgan.

They pulled off the freeway at the next exit and got gas a map and more road munchies all from a leaf Morgan glamoured to look like a $100 bill.

She stuffed the change into her pocket and walked back to the car. Zanya was done pumping the gas so they drove off.

" where'd you get the cash?" asked Zanya

"stole it" she answered.

Zanya pulled the map out of the bag and opened it.

"That old guy said something about some sort of road rally at Sturgis, he said a lot of bikers go there for it" said Zanya

"might be a good place to start if nothing else" reasoned Morgan

"ok Sturgis it is" said Zanya.

The headed off down the highway

"ah Zanya where exactly is Sturgis?" asked Morgan.

"Ah South Dakota" said Zanya reading the map.

"You know we can't exactly pull into a motorcycle road rally in the family dog mobile" said Zanya

"point taken, we need new wheels" said Morgan

"preferably the two wheel variety" said Zanya.

Morgan turned off at a truck stop.

"Why are you going here we got food?" said Zanya

Morgan pointed to a group of weekenders. Rich want a be bikers who rode for fun. Morgan parked the car,

"gather our stuff" said Morgan as she got out of the car she walked towards the group of four.

Zanya hastily stuffed their things into the bags from the store while she watched.

There were two couples standing next to two bikes they were talking while one smoked a cigarette.

"Good morning folks beautiful day for a ride isn't it?' she said pleasantly

the couple closest to their bikes eyed her warily.

"I don't suppose I could get a light from you?" said Morgan pulling a glamoured stick from behind her ear.

"Of course, hon" said the one with a cigarette.

As He lit the end of her stick she met his eyes and said, " hand me your keys and go inside you will believe anything your friends tell you when they join you"

The smoker dropped his cigarette and headed for the front door of the diner. He was walking like he was sleep walking.

"Jim, Jim where are you going?" yelled his female companion

"be silent and follow him" she ordered the woman.

The other couple was dumbfounded.

"What the heck, what gives?" said the other man

"you do, your keys," said Morgan holding out her hand.

"Tom tom what are you doing you can't give her our wheels" said the other woman.

Morgan locked eyes with her and she stopped. Morgan addressed her and him

"Riding motorcycles has always been a dream for you both but you could never afford it.

You came here with your friends in their station wagon, you were on vacation now your going to New York after you eat, now go inside and enjoy your meal" she finished.

The couple walked towards the door of the restaurant and met up with their friends. Morgan's suggestion would stay with them all day and they wouldn't remember a thing afterwards.

Morgan turned towards the waiting Zanya and held up the keys. Zanya grinned and grabbed the bags.

"I can't believe you did it again, damn I wish I knew how you did that" said Zanya

Morgan grinned

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be" said Morgan throwing her leg over the seat of one of the Harleys

"shall we go?" she said

"oh yeah, lets blow this joint" said Zanya

"now this is the way to travel" yelled Morgan over the wind

"hell yeah!" shouted Zanya back and laughed. She was having the time of her life.

In the diner some one at one of the booths tapped on the guy in the couple number two and said "hey dude someone's stealing your bikes"

"no" answered the couple pointing to the station wagon

"we came in that" they said before walking to their table

"but I could have sworn I saw them get off bikes" he said to his companion

"Tommy honey your just tired dear, maybe you should let me drive" she said

"maybe" said the trucker taking a sip of his coffee.

The girls stopped at a rest stop to go over the map. The road atlas was open on the table in front of them

"according to this if we jump on the 90 here it'll take us all the way to Sturgis" said Morgan

"yeah but we don't even know if they're there" said Zanya

"no but we could find out where they are" said Morgan

"yeah and we could end up chasing ghosts" said Zanya.

"Ok yes that's possible, but then again so is the other, besides who knows we might have fun" said Morgan

"like what kind of fun?" said Zanya

"we could get tattoos, buy souvenirs, pick up cute guys, c'mon the possibilities are endless" said Morgan

"well I guess so" said Zanya

"besides I've never been to a biker rally, now tell me about daddy dearest" said Morgan as she closed the atlas and stowed it in the saddle bags.

Zanya once again reiterated everything she knew about Zartan. Morgan would have thought with a name like Zartan he would be easy to find, obviously not the case.

So while Zanya slept in the little tent they bought Morgan used a piece of quartz crystal she bought and scryed.

The crystal pointed towards Sturgis, so Sturgis is where they would go.

Zanya still thought the girl was weird. Slightly creepy sometimes with the way she got their rides.

For the sake of friendship she accepted the weird parts after all it wasn't as if she were all that normal anyways. Zanya had never really had a close girlfriend until now.

Sturgis- South Dakota road rally day 1

They rolled into a town literally swarming with bikers.

"Now what?" said Zanya

eyeing with dismay the amount of people crowding the streets.

"Damn, there's so many, I guess we look for anyone that has a jacket saying Dreadnoks," said Morgan

reading the backs of a group of bikers crossing the street in front of them. They decided to park the bikes rather than try and ride through this amount of people.

They wandered around listening to snippets of conversation. They found lots of dead ends and one bragging loser Zanya picked up.

Morgan groaned when she invited him to go with them. At first she thought he could be a real lead until she heard other bikers say something about colors.

She figured out then, that Kevin was lying but it was too late he hooked Zanya. After two days at Sturgis and their only lead being Kevin they left.

While the two lovebirds got it on the first night in a hotel Morgan stopped at a local tattoo parlor.

After glamouring one of his business cards into looking like an id, and signing a disclaimer Morgan got a tattoo on her arm a tribal design she liked.

She enjoyed it so much she had him keep going almost six hours later and she had almost a full body piece. Morgan returned to the room

"where have you been?" asked a sleepy Zanya

"I'll show you in the morning" said Morgan and Zanya went back to sleep.

Morgan hated Kevin no if ands or buts about it she hated the little dumb ass punk. She wasn't sure what rankled her the most about him.

Maybe it was the bossy I think I'm in charge because I'm a male attitude. Morgan just ignored his orders. Or maybe it was that Zanya listened to the idiot.

Then he started booking fights for Zanya to make them some money, they didn't need money. She could get any one in this audience to hand over his or her wallet.

Then there was the flirting with other girls herself included; she was more disgusted than flattered.

Then there was the fact that he took bets on the fights, the only thing keeping Morgan from trashing the little punk was Zanya's feelings for him and that Zanya enjoyed fighting.

Though she still wouldn't care if he drove off an overpass. They traveled the country looking for the elusive Dreadnoks, the fights providing money for the group.

If you were willing to ask Kevin for money that is. Morgan preferred to glamour her own rather than stoop to asking Kevin for anything.

She knew it angered him that he had no control over her like he did Zanya.

Morgan also didn't like watching the fights so she often took the time presented to look for clues.

She saw something in a store window and entered. She bought the black leather pants and a top with a dragon on it and a leather trench coat.

She also bought Zanya a bustier top. When she was heading towards the counter she heard snippets of a conversation and she heard the name Dreadnoks mentioned.

Apparently one of the Dreadnoks was a love um and leave them type.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they were headed would you?" asked

Morgan handing the woman behind the counter an atm card she had gotten from another woman outside.

The clerk swiped it and asked her to type in her pin number without asking for id of anykind.

"Come to think of it that jerk did say something about Kansas city" said the woman.

The lady bagged her purchases and put her receipt in the bag after she signed it with the other woman's name.

Morgan grabbed her bags and headed back to Zanya and Kevin with the news.

She reached them just as Zanya's opponent hit the ground. Kevin was counting his money already when she reached them.

"Where have you been?" asked Kevin eyeing the bags

"getting info" answered Morgan

"looks more like shopping to me" said Kevin

"did you find out anything?" asked Zanya

" yes and yes I went shopping" she answered

"with what money?" asked Kevin

" I have my own money" she answered.

"So you been holding out on us?" accused Kevin.

"No more than you do" retorted Morgan

"Besides Zanya knows I have money you don't need to know shit," said Morgan

"what's that supposed to mean?" said Kevin

"you know what that means" said Morgan.

Kevin looked angry and offended

"well next time clear it with me before you go wandering off to the mall" said Kevin

"no" said Morgan

"Excuse you," he said

"there is no excuse for you and I said no" said Morgan

Zanya decided to interrupt before it became another full-blown argument.

"No I will not clear anything with you, because your not in charge of me, your only dating Zanya, not me got it" said Morgan

Zanya cleared her throat and Morgan looked at her.

"I found them" said Morgan

"found who?" said Zanya

"the Dreadnoks, dur" said Morgan

Kevin was seething behind them, he briefly thought about attacking her but didn't know how Zanya would react to it.

Morgan had been with her longer and seemed to really listen to her. Which meant to Kevin's eyes she had to go.

He vaguely realized what she said until he heard Dreadnoks and then he was all ears.

"Where?" asked Kevin

"well last she heard their heading towards Kansas City" said Morgan

momentarily forgetting her rivalry with Kevin for the thrill of victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Wicked chapter 3

"If your through here we might want to leave" said Morgan pointing to a gathering mob of people.

Obviously the losers didn't like losing. Kevin blanched when he saw them and got on his cycle quickly.

The girls were way ahead of him and already had their wheels started they roared off down the highway well ahead of the approaching mob.

They headed towards Kansas with Kevin complaining repeatedly about everything. Especially when Morgan canceled his plans for another fight.

They were finally given some peace at a rest stop, when Kevin had to pee.

While he was inside Morgan finally asked what she had been waiting to ask since Kevin joined them

"what do you see in that guy?" said Morgan.

Zanya shrugged "I dunno he was my first in all I just I'm not sure " Zanya answered

" your kidding" said Morgan

"you don't like him do you?" asked Zanya

"no and for the record I think you can do better" said Morgan

"thanks, no ones ever said anything like that to me before" said Zanya

"they should have" said Morgan.

" can I ask you something" said Zanya

"yeah of course" answered Morgan

"how come you don't watch me fight?" asked Zanya.

Morgan paused for a moment

"because I don't like to see a friend being used" she answered

"you think Kevin's using me?" asked Zanya

"yeah, to make money at least, perhaps more I don't know" said Morgan

"Oh so its not the violence that bothers you?" said Zanya

"nope the violence I can relate to, where'd you get that ridicules notion?" asked Morgan

"from Kevin, he said you were to goody two shoes to appreciate a good fight" said Zanya

"I doubt Kevin's ever been in a good fight and who died and gave him a psych degree" said Morgan

"it has nothing to do with the violence then cause the Dreadnoks are an awfully violent bunch" said Zanya

"what are you worried, don't be I can handle myself, besides who knows I might find me a cute nok boyfriend, I just adore the dangerous type" said Morgan

Zanya laughed "you are too much you know" said Zanya

Kevin was out of the bathroom and walking towards them. He saw Morgan and looked at Zanya funny.

Glanced at Morgan as if to say why is she still here.

"Well are we going to wait here all day?" said Morgan

daring Kevin to say something Zanya started her bike Morgan followed suit. Kevin looked pissed for a second then started his. He took off ahead of them.

"Jerk," said Morgan to his retreating back

" you know he wanted me to ditch you" said Zanya.

"Why am I not surprised" said Morgan

"don't worry I'll smooth it out with him" said Zanya

"don't bother let the baby stew" said Morgan

Zanya grinned at her. Before they both took off after him.

Kansas City, Kansas

They pulled into Kansas City about 3 in the afternoon. They were all hot and tired but Zanya insisted on trying to find them.

So needless to say when they spotted a bunch of bikes outside a pool hall. They were relieved and they sent Kevin in to check it out.

He was in there a lot longer than necessary; so long that Morgan was cat napping on her bike.

When Kevin came out he was excited

"there's about 10 Dreadnoks inside" said Kevin

"great so how do we get their attention?" asked Zanya

"well I kinda already did that for you guys" said Kevin

"meaning what exactly?" said Morgan

she had a sinking feeling about this

"meaning I threw down for the both of you" said Kevin sounding smug.

"Excuse us with who? And since when am I in one of your fights?" said Morgan

"why too much for you sweetheart?" said Kevin mockingly

"you could always forfeit and pay the penalty yourself, I promised the winner a piece, for each of them" he said

"Kevin how could you?" said Zanya

"hey its put up or shut up time, she's either with us or she walks" said Kevin.

"Fine I'll do it, but when I'm done I'm wiping the floor with you" said Morgan

"and since we are taking all the risk we're keeping half of the profits" said Zanya with a grin.

"Oh and Kevin one more thing if you ever make promises about me again I'll rip your face off" she said coldly.

"I'm not afraid of you Morgan," said Kevin

"I can change that," said Morgan

Just then a group of five guys exited the pool hall and started walking towards them.

Morgan ignored the approaching group and instead took her earrings out and shoved them in her saddlebag. The guys stopped a few feet from the girls and Kevin.

"That's them?" said one of the guys.

Zanya was standing there obviously ready for a fight Morgan looked bored. Kevin moved back and one of the guys took a swing at Zanya.

The fight had begun; Morgan ignored the jeering or cheering crowd. She didn't really care she was too busy concentrating on her opponents.

There were three coming in her direction and two towards One of the men threw a punch at Morgan, she sidestepped.

The other attempted to catch her in the dodge with another punch. She bent backwards and it sailed over her head.

She came up quickly and lashed out with her fist. She connected with ones jaw and cracked it. The man went down holding it, the other two circled like sharks.

They were making comments about what Kevin said they could do with her. Morgan was beginning to get pissed.

She embraced her rage and charged one attacking him. He tried to deflect her blows but one of her blows broke his arm.

He screamed in surprise and fell, Morgan felt the presence of the other one and spun kicked him in the face, he went down unconscious.

Her last opponent hit the floor about a split second behind Zanya's last opponent.

Morgan came out of her red rage and surveyed the damage, all of them were still breathing.

She walked out of the circle followed by Zanya. She headed towards Kevin who had just finished collecting his bets.

"Hey guys guess what we've been invited to a party with the Dreadnoks" he said foolishly holding up the wad of cash.

Morgan plucked it from his hand and counted it. Gave Zanya her cut when she got there, took her own and gave Kevin back a sizably lesser stack of bills. He frowned at his hand.

Later at a hotel room they rented so they would have a place to crash after the party.

"You fought better than I thought you would" said Zanya

they were both in the bathroom finishing their makeup

" gee thanks" said Morgan sarcastically

"no seriously I thought you were all talk before I'm glad I was wrong" said Zanya

"so on a different subject have you thought about how to break the news to daddy dearest?" said Morgan

"no not really I never thought I'd get to meet him" said Zanya

"well you better come up with something better than surprise it's a girl" said Morgan

Zanya grimaced "don't tell me you were actually going to say that" said Morgan

"guilty" said Zanya

" zee!" she said in exasperation.

Morgan smacked her lips together

"well how do I look?" said Morgan

"good unusual but good" said Zanya

eyeing the small braids with tiny charms attach to them that wove through her hair.

" How do I look?" asked Zanya

" great love the green it really brings out your eyes" said Morgan

"really, I never thought about that" said Zanya

"well shall we go?" said Morgan

"yep lets go" said Zanya

"ready or not boys here we come" said Morgan as they left the hotel room.

They drove to the downtown area and to an old nightclub. The guy at the door waved them through. The place was packed with wall-to-wall Dreadnoks.

'Wow were really here we've finally arrived" said Kevin

Zanya was looking around trying to find Zartan. They moved through the throng of people and found their way to an area near a table.

" I'm going to see what I can find out," said Morgan into Zanya's ear before she waded into the sea of people.

"Hey where's she going " asked Kevin

"she said something about a cute guy" said Zanya

she was deliberately baiting him by sounding vague. Kevin frowned at her retreating back before the crowd swallowed her up.

Morgan weeded her way through the press of bodies. Catching snippets of info as she passed.

She soon found herself back towards the front door. Then there was a commotion by the door, almost as though a celebrity was arriving.

Someone whispered Zartan's here but Morgan couldn't tell whom. She wove her way towards the front curious as to what Zartan looked like.

It took all of her skills not to be crushed as she moved through the crowd and insinuated herself into the second row near the end of the walkway.

She made it there just in time to see him, he was wearing a skintight black shirt and some sort of hood on his head, the equally tight pants he was wearing matched the hood.

She noted that the body underneath appeared to be well defined and he was also impressively tall.

Not bad for an older human not bad at all. He looked in her direction and Morgan flashed him a warm smile.

He smiled back at her before moving on down the line. Someone handed him a beer and he took it.

A woman with pink hair and another man with red hair walked in with him.

The pink haired woman looked at Morgan funny before following Zartan and the red head.

Zartan moved towards a table on a dais. People moved out of his way so he could pass. He took a seat at the table and opened his beer.

Morgan watched his retreating back for a moment before blending back into the crowd. The red head watched her leave and smiled.

The crowd was thinning out a little now that the excitement was over. Which made it easier for her to find her friends again.

"He nodded at me," said Kevin

"did you see him nod at me?" said Kevin

Morgan approached Zanya

"so I take it you saw him?" said Morgan.

"Oh yeah " said Zanya

she was eyeing the table Zartan was sitting at. No doubt trying to find a way up there.

Morgan felt a slight tug at her hair and reflexatively reached up to her head. Her fingers brushed an empty spot where a charm was supposed to be.

She turned and scanned the crowd looking for the thief. She spotted a glimpse of red before he vanished.

"Excuse me" said Morgan to her friends once again and took off after the thief.

She waded her way back into the crowd in search of the red headed thief. She passed a huge guy and a man wearing a leopard skin, and then she spotted red again.

When she finally reached the spot he was gone already. After two more times she had the distinct impression she was being played with.

She glanced around the room again, there were a lot of people wearing red but none was her thief.

She frowned in irritation; she was about to give up in frustration when she spotted him again.

He was standing on the dais leaning in to say something to Zartan. He spotted her glance and grinned at her.

She started towards them but when she passed behind a group of people he was gone. She growled in frustration and clenched her fists.

She glanced back towards Zartan's table only to find Zartan engaged in some sort of wrestling contest, but no red. Now where did he go?

Zartan apparently won his contest and was talking to his opponent.

Then she spotted red he was leaning on the railing by Zartan he grinned and held up her charm, Morgan glared at him.

He laughed and then vanished into the crowd again. She moved towards where he entered the crowd only to be blocked by two Dreadnoks wrestling.

She was forced to go around them. By the time she got to where he had been he was gone.

She wanted to scream in frustration, she turned in time to see Zanya go up on the dais and say something to Zartan.

From what she could tell his answer wasn't very nice and she attacked him for it.

Ok not good your supposed to talk to him not attack him, did you forget everything I said? Thought Morgan.

Red was momentarily forgotten in favor of her friend. Morgan made her way back towards Zanya.

As Morgan weeded her way through the crowd someone grabbed her ass. Morgan turned on instinct and punched.

She hit a big guy with white hair. He went down, unconscious, before he hit the floor.

By the time Morgan once again turned her attention back to Zanya. Zartan had apparently won and said "nice try"

before walking away from a downed and dazed Zanya. Zanya got up and wandered into the crowd heading for the front door.

Morgan swore and waded back into the crowd trying to reach her before she left. Behind her she heard someone say

"well I'll be damned she knocked out Road Pig".

Morgan wasn't really paying attention to what was said she was more intent on getting to Zanya before Kevin did.

The pink haired lady got to them first all Morgan caught of the conversation was the words

"con and brother" before pink hit Kevin.

Morgan grinned she had been wanting to do that all week. Zanya went out side and pink walked away after Kevin crumbled to the floor.

Morgan followed her outside catching her before she reached the parking lot

"hey!" she yelled and ran to catch her

"where are you going?" she said when she finally reached Zanya.

"I'm leaving I've made enough of a fool out of myself for one night" said Zanya starting to get on her bike

"no you didn't, c'mon you can't give up now" said Morgan

"you saw what I did?" asked Zanya

"Yeah, you fought Zartan, so?" said Morgan

"I told him who I was but he didn't believe me" said Zanya.

She sounded depressed and hurt

"well how did you expect him to react you just dropped the emotional equivalent of a grenade in his lap, of course he's going to deny it" said Morgan

"yeah that lady said I was trying to con him" said Zanya

"well your not we both know that, there is nothing wrong with wanting to know where you come from" said Morgan

"I suppose your right" said Zanya getting off her bike.

"Besides I made an idiot of myself too" said Morgan

"how?" asked Zanya

"oh I've been chasing this red head guy around all night for a hair clip he stole" said Morgan.

'So at least we both look like idiots, c'mon lets go back to the party" said Morgan

they were heading for the door when a bloody Kevin stepped out

"what happened to you?" said Morgan.

Kevin ignored her and approached Zanya

"what the hell was that shit?" asked Kevin.

"The truth" said Zanya

"yeah right, do you know how long I've worked to get in with these people" said Kevin

waving a finger in their faces he said"don't fuck this up for me"

Morgan thought about breaking that finger, just because she wanted to.

"Excuse you, you've been working how?" said Morgan

"if it wasn't for us you wouldn't even be here" said Morgan.

She was getting angry at this little jerk

"oh and FYI Kevin, I found them not you" said Morgan.

"She's been finding out the information we needed and if I recall you wanted to leave her on the side of the road" said Zanya

"and lied to us from the start, oh yeah you know the Dreadnoks real well, so well you couldn't even find them, we're going back inside" said Morgan

leaving Kevin in the dust. Zanya walked right past a dumbstruck Kevin and back inside.

Everyone turned to stare at Morgan when she walked back in

" what'd you do?" asked Zanya.

Morgan looked confused for a second before replying,

" I hit someone I think" said Morgan

"who?" Zanya started to ask before a roar of rage cut her off.

The crowd suddenly parted to revel a very angry Road pig.

"Him" said Morgan pointing at the approaching Road pig.

"Ah shit nice knowing ya," said Zanya backing up with the crowd.

"Gee thanks," answered Morgan.

Road pig approached the girl and stopped in front of her

"you hit Road pig?" he said like he was asking a question

"yep I did" said Morgan

"you?' he said scratching his head like he couldn't believe something

"why?" he asked

"cause you grabbed my ass" she answered

she heard a chuckle and turned to see red out of the corner of her eye. She realized it must have been him who made the grab.

"Road pig didn't do that, said Road pig

denying her accusation

"well someone did," she said glaring at the grinning red.

"You hurt Road pig" said pig

"well sorry about that pig it appears I made a mistake" she said

"you still hit road pig" he said glaring at the girl in front of him

"well what do you want to do about it? Do you want to throw down?" she asked.

The audience gasped in disbelief Road pig laughed. Morgan distinctly heard people say things like

"she's nuts" or "maybe she's suicidal"

"With you? I smoosh you like a bug" said pig

"well maybe but aren't you still angry about being hit?" She asked

Road pig frowned at her was she trying to get hurt?

"Well yes but" said pig looking at her funny.

"But nothing if I was a guy you wouldn't let me get away with that would you?'' asked Morgan

"no, I'd tear you apart" he said

"but you'd get the anger out of your system doing it right?" she said

"yeah I suppose" he answered

"So why should you hold on to it for me?" she asked

Road pig looked at her funny again

"you want road pig to hurt you?" he said sounding very confused.

"Ok if you insist," said Pig.

People started backing away when they relised they were actually going to fight.

"Your crazy" she heard Zanya say before she moved farther back.

Zartan saw what was about to happen from his table and moved closer he tapped torch on the shoulder

"tell him not to kill her" he ordered.

"Sure thing boss" said torch before leaving to deliver the message.


	4. Chapter 4

Wicked chapter 4

Morgan moved back away from Road Pig giving him as much space as she could. Then the battle began Road pig threw a punch and Morgan ducked and returned one of her own.

It connected and pig staggered back in surprise. He blinked involuntary tears from his eyes. He blinked in shock whoa that hurt.

She hit like a mule kick where'd that come from. He knew now that she was the one that had actually hit him.

At first he'd been skeptical but the others said it was her so he checked, they apparently were right.

He charged her and she swayed to one side to avoid his blow and responded with a kick. He instinctively grabbed her ankle.

Then realized his mistake too late when she spun in his grip and connected her other ankle to his jaw.

He staggered back and let go of her ankle she landed on her feet. He staggered back and roared charging her in his rage.

She moved out of his way or at least tried to. Road pig however actually connected this time. She spun from the blow but only went to one knee.

The crowd gasped when she stood back up and pig looked genuinely surprised. He charged again hoping to end this quickly with out violating Zartan's orders.

He hit her in the side hoping to knock the wind out of her. He received a grunt not the gasp or crunching of ribs.

She spun around his blow and hit him in the back. He was rewarded with hearing one of his own ribs crack. He swung at her again and closed on her she blocked it.

He kept hitting trying to wear her down, she continued to block dancing backward as she did so.

Just when he thought he was going to block her into a corner she dropped down and slid between his legs coming up on the other side.

She hooked one leg and tried to dump him to the ground. He lashed out grabbing her hair and pulling her down with him.

He fell partially on top of her. He had her now or so he thought. Until she bit him. He screamed in pain and pulled away.

He rubbed the injured spot and noticed she drew blood. She proceeded to use the opening he provided to attack him with short fast little blows that hurt like large wasp stings.

He hissed when one of her blows connected with an already damaged rib. Forcing him to lift enough for her to roll clear.

But instead of rolling completely clear she rolled up onto his back and locked her legs around his neck.

He tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. So then he tried hitting her. His blows didn't even faze her. She tightened her grip and he was beginning to get dizzy.

He was starting to see spots. She was like a boa constrictor wrapped around his neck. He staggered forward then the world went black and he fell the rest of the way.

Morgan waited a few seconds before climbing off her opponent and stood shakily up.

'Holy bloody shit, she won" said one of the noks.

Several people were staring at her in open-mouthed awe. Then someone clapped and everyone joined in.

Morgan walked towards her friends. Several people patted her on the back and gave their congratulations.

Someone checked to see if Road Pig was all right and just left him there when they realized he was only passed out.

"Holy cow" said Kevin

drawing back in awe and shock and at least some fear.

"You ok?" asked Zanya

" yeah but I'll be sore tomorrow" said Morgan

someone handed her a beer and Morgan popped the top and downed some. Before she realized something was on the neck of the bottle when it hit her lips.

She looked at the bottle and found her hair charm on its neck.

She stared at it in shock then looked to her right, to where the beer had come from and found a grinning red.

"I thought you might want that back," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah I did, but why'd you take it?" she said,

"I wanted your attention" he said

"why?" she asked he just grinned at her.

"C'mon someone wants to meet you," he said extending his hand.

"Shouldn't we finish meeting each other first?" she said teasingly.

He smiled at her

"I'm Zandar what's your name?" he asked

"Morgan" she said taking his hand.

Zandar led her through the crowd and up towards Zartan's table. When he started to climb the steps leading up to the dais Morgan was shocked.

"Exactly who did you say wanted to meet me?" she said

"you'll see" he answered and pulled her up the steps.

Then Morgan realized exactly where she was. She glanced to her left and found Zartan staring at her.

"Brother, this is Morgan," said Zandar

Morgan glanced at him in shock did he say brother?

"A pleasure to meet you Morgan, won't you join us?" said Zartan.

He waved to an empty seat to his right.

"Sure, thanks," said Morgan sitting down.

"You fight well," said Zartan

"thanks, I'll have to take your word on that," said Morgan.

"You came here with that girl" said Zartan.

she wasn't sure if he was asking or stating a fact.

" Yes, we arrived together she's my friend why?" said Morgan

"cause she claimed to be my daughter, you wouldn't happen to know who gave her such a notion would you?" he said

"Of course it was her mother " she said

Zartan seemed to mull that information around his head for a few minutes.

" Do you believe she's my daughter?" he asked looking her right in the eye.

Morgan briefly thought about using her talents to persuade belief, but thought otherwise

"yes I do or I wouldn't have been helping her find you guys for the last few months" said Morgan

"what's her last name?" asked Zartan

"it's Daren why?" she said.

Zartan put his chin in his hand and swore in some language Morgan didn't know.

"Do you want to stay with us?" asked Zartan

"you mean here or join the Dreadnoks?" said Morgan sounding very confused.

Zartan laughed and downed the last of his beer. He said something to one of the other noks standing behind him and the man went towards the bar.

He came back with three shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey

"you fight like a nok lets see if you can drink like one" he said

pouring a shot for her and one for him and Zandar. Zandar downed his and set it on the table Zartan did the same.

Morgan shrugged and downed her own shot.

It had to have been the most awful flavor she had ever had. Plus it burned all the way down her throat and even out her nose.

She made a face, at the taste. Zartan chuckled

"too much for you?" he said teasingly

"no, it just tastes awful" she answered.

Zandar laughed

"your not supposed to taste it you just chug it, like this" he said before downing another shot

"oh", she said.

Zartan poured her another shot. She shrugged and downed it.

They were right you couldn't even taste it if you just threw it back, still burned though.

She set her glass down and Zartan reached to refill hers but left his empty

"are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked

Zartan laughed. Zandar pulled out the chair next to her and sat down.

"Road Pigs awake" he said nodding towards the rising Road Pig.

The man was rubbing his head. He was looking around probably for Morgan. Then he spotted her sitting with Zartan.

He shook his head as if to clear it and someone handed him a beer and he opened it. The girl wasforgotten in favor of friends and beer.

"Where are you staying?" asked Zandar

"at a hotel, down on seventh" said Morgan

"ugly little brickwork front shit hole?" said Zartan

"yeah how'd you know?" said Morgan

"we had the unfortunate displeasure of staying there the last time we let Zarana pick the hotel" said Zandar

"yes apparently they're the cheapest in town" said Zartan.

"Who's Zarana?" asked Morgan

before the guys could answer a woman behind her said "me, who wants to know"

Morgan turned to face her.

"Ah Zarana this is Morgan" said Zandar

"Morgan my sister Zarana" said Zandar.

"You're the one that took down Road Pig?" said Zarana

"yep and you're the one that mopped the floor with Kevin" said Morgan with a grin

Zarana laughed, "Yeah that was a lot easier though," said Zarana.

"You sound like you enjoyed that?" said Morgan

"well if you mean beating up the little moron then yeah"said Zarana

"got twenty bucks says you won't do it again" said Morgan

"your on, hang on to that twenty" said Zarana

She turned and walked over to Kevin and punched him for no reason. She Knocked Kevin out cold.

"You know that was a suckers bet" said Zandar

"yes but it's worth the twenty bucks" said Morgan

Zartan laughed "you must really hate him" said Zartan

"have you met him?" said Morgan giving him a level look

"no thanks I'll pass" said Zartan

Zarana walked back up and Morgan held out the twenty.

"Thanks" said Zarana

shoving the bill into her coat pocket. She took the seat on the other side of Zartan.

"So what's going on, is she trying to con you too?" said Zarana

eyeing the girl sitting on the other side of Zandar. Zandar put his arm around Morgan.

"Its not a con Zarana" said Zartan

"you mean she's really telling you the truth or this girl convinced you she was?" said Zarana.

Zartan rolled his eyes declining to answer her.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go talk to my daughter" said Zartan.

He shook his head to the last statement still not believing he had said that.

Morgan watched him go and Zandar moved closer to her.

"So what are you a niece also?" said Zarana

"no I'm just her friend," answered Morgan.

Zarana snorted,

"Zarana lay off, Zartan can handle this himself" said Zandar.

"Oh stop defending your little girlfriend Zandar," said Zarana.

She put her feet up on the table

"so I take it their going with us?" said Zarana.

She was staring at Morgan, sizing her up or something Morgan couldn't really tell.

"Well Zartan did invite her," said Zandar.

Zarana snorted great she's hooked both my brothers.

"You accept yet?" asked Zarana

"I was going to" she said.

Zarana noticed the tight grip Zandar had on the girl's waist.

"So why'd you want to see me hit Kevin, why not do it yourself?" said Zarana

"cause its bad form to hit your best friends boyfriend, even if the little prick deserves it" answered Morgan

Zarana laughed out loud

"why are you complaining, you got an extra twenty bucks for doing something you already said you enjoyed doing" said Morgan

Zarana laughed again and took a gulp of her beer.

"I like you kid your alright" said Zarana

she felt Zandar relax his grip on her waist.

'Gee thanks" said Morgan.

Zartan walked back into the bar with Zanya in tow. They had finally gotten a chance to talk.

Zarana saw them walk in muttered something under her breath and left the table.

Before Zartan and Zanya made it up to the table. Morgan waved at her friend and grinned.

Zanya self-consciously waved back Zanya took the seat that Zarana just vacated and smiled at Morgan, Morgan grinned back.

" Zanya this is Zandar and you've already met Zarana" said Zartan

flopping back down in his chair.

"Zandar meet your niece Zanya," said Zartan.

"Hello Zanya" said Zandar extending his hand.

"Hi" said Zanya taking his hand to shake it.

Zanya looked at Morgan funny. As if to ask what did you do

"So Morgan have you decided if you want to ride with us or has my brother scared you away?" teased Zartan.

As he picked up another beer before torch could take the last one. Zandar glared at him

"I'm not scaring you am I luv" said Zandar

"no and I don't scare easily anyways" said Morgan

" a good trait to have" said Zartan.

"My answers yes by the way," said Morgan

"then I guess you're in" said Zandar

"not so fast brother they still have to prove themselves first," said Zartan.

"Prove ourselves how?" said Zanya

"by completing a job" said Zartan.

"We'll go over the details tomorrow" said Zartan.

The party was starting to wind down and Zartan made his goodbyes for the evening. They escorted the girls back to the hotel letting Kevin stay and party.

"Get some sleep," said Zartan before he left them.

Zandar said he'd swing by and get them in the morning

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said before following his brother out of the parking lot.

When the girls were finally alone Zanya turned to Morgan and said "all right out with it what did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" said Morgan

"oh c'mon I know you did something" said Zanya

"yeah I talked to them, what else do you think I did?" said Morgan

Zanya just glared at her funny

"what?" said Morgan

"thanks" said Zanya

Morgan smiled

"your welcome" she said

as she unlocked the door to the hotel room.

"I mean it Morgan, I just wanted you to know how much this means to me" said Zanya

"aww, that's ok sweetie I know" said Morgan hugging her friend.

"I wonder where Kevin is?" said Zanya

Morgan snorted, she didn't care.

"Can I ask you something?" said Zanya

"sure" she shrugged answering

"did you pay that pink haired lady to hit Kevin?" asked Zanya

Morgan chuckled "no, I lost a bet to her" said Morgan

"bet what?" said Zanya

"that Kevin would get at least one punch in before he fell, I was wrong" she said

as she pulled her earrings out of her ears and stuffed them in her bag.

"Humph, that was a suckers bet," said Zanya

"well yeah I guess so" said Morgan.

She sat on the bed and pulled off her boots letting them drop.

" I see you found your cute nok, boyfriend" said Zanya

Morgan blushed. Pulled her jacket off and draped it on the chair pulled her nightshirt out of her bag.

She pulled her shirt off, unhooked her bra and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Yeah that I did" she answered,

"he's my uncle you know?" said Zanya

"does that bother you?" asked Morgan.

"A little but I suppose it could be worse, you could be dating my dad" said Zanya.

Morgan laughed, "Yeah that could be awkward to say the least." Said Morgan

" besides I don't think I'm ready to be a mom yet" teased Morgan.

Zanya threw a pillow at her; Morgan grabbed her pillow and threw it back.

"Ok that does it we're on," said Zanya grabbing a pillow and attacking Morgan.

Morgan grabbed her own and hit back. They were laughing and giggling and hitting each other with pillows when Kevin walked in.

"What the heck is going on here?" he said

the girls looked at each other and grinned wickedly at each other and then grinned at Kevin. They were both still holding pillows.

"No! Don't you dare" he said when he realized their intention.

Zanya seemed to be considering it anyways. Then reconsidered when they realized he was going to be a spoilsport.

"We're celebrating dumb ass" said Morgan

"celebrating what?" he said ignoring her dumb ass statement.

"We made it we're in! " said Zanya with a squeal.

"No way, was that why she was sitting at Zartan's table?" he asked

"yep, he invited us to ride with them" said Morgan

catching the excited glee in Zanya's voice

"Zartan invited you?" said Kevin

"yep The Zartan invited me personally to ride with them!" Morgan said ending with her own excited squeal.

"And me too and he actually believes I'm his daughter" crowed Zanya

"you are" said Morgan

"so what about me" said Kevin

" your in too silly" said Zanya

He kissed Zanya and said "well all right!"

"Way to go babe I knew you could do this" said Kevin.

Kevin looked at Morgan; she had drawn back when they started kissing. He was still hugging Zanya

"hey, thanks" he said nodding at Morgan she shrugged.

Picked up her pillow and climbed into her bed. Zanya stayed up for a little while longer and Morgan decided to sleep.

She was out by the time Kevin and Zanya went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Wicked chapter 5

Next morning:

Zandar woke them all up early in the morning. They groggily shoved their stuff back into their saddlebags. Then Morgan returned the key; she met them at the bikes. "As I was saying Zartan will brief you when we get there" said Zandar. Morgan finished latching her saddlebag closed. And climbed on her bike. They followed Zandar out of the parking lot. They went a few blocks and were back at the nightclub. "If you pass today you won't have to stay somewhere else, next time you can stay here with the rest of the noks," said Zandar with a smile in Morgan's direction. 'Alright this way please" said Zandar

"You will be retrieving an ATV assault vehicle, you two" said Zartan pointing at Zanya and Kevin "will be going in with Zarana to retrieve the vehicle" he said "what about me?" said Morgan "you and Zandar will be taking out the guards, quickly and quietly can you handle that?" he asked "sure of course I can" she said "now leave I want to have a word with my brother" said Zartan

Kevin, Zanya and Morgan filed out. Kevin was practically bouncing with excitement and was hugging Zanya close. Morgan sighed this was so not what she had in mind when she decided to help Zanya. If someone had told her a week ago that she would be joining a biker gang she would have laughed at them.

"Zartan I know what your going to say," said Zandar "oh you do, do you?" said Zartan Zandar sighed, "go ahead and say it anyways" said Zandar. "She does the work on this its her iniation not yours" said Zartan "I know, I know" said Zandar "I mean it Zandar your there to watch her work not do it for her" said Zartan " I know I'm not worried about her she seems to have her head on straight" said Zandar Zartan snorted "yeah unlike a few others" said Zartan Zandar nodded catching his brothers meaning. "Don't worry I'll be watching" said Zandar.

Later that night, research facility

Morgan and Zandar were across from the building. There were two gate guards and a whole slew of other ones on the other side. Zandar gave the signal and they went over the fence. While Zandar stood watch Morgan took out the guards in the shack and signaled Zanya's team. Then they made their way inside. Morgan noticed that Zandar seemed to be only there for moral support, because he wasn't doing anything to help.

That was slightly irritating but Morgan was used to working alone. They took out two more guards and entered the upstairs through a fire escape window. After fixing the alarm so it wouldn't go off they both were inside. Morgan glanced out the window and saw Zanya and Kevin sneaking through the yard. Zarana was nowhere to be seen.

Morgan went back to the task at hand. While the others secured the ATV she was supposed to take out the guards and retrieve the control panel. Morgan made her way to the office on her right. The one that Zartan had said contained the panel. He had said it was in the room, but not where. Morgan checked the desk, no panel. She looked around the room. The man had a couple paintings on the walls. She removed one, nothing. So she took down the other, behind it was a safe. Zandar was outside so she used her magic to open it. She was pulling out the component and stuffing it in her coat when he came in "good work" he said "come on we still have some guards to take care of," said Morgan. She headed for the door. She took out four more guards before making her way down to the level Zanya's team was on. She heard Zanya saying something to Kevin before the lights suddenly came on. "That it she passed" she heard Zarana say. The level above Morgan was crowded with noks. What the fuck! Morgan was confused now. Then she saw a lone guard sneaking across the way from her. He was aiming a gun at Zartan.

Morgan grabbed Zandar's gun without thinking and fired. The guard grabbed his chest and went over the rail. All eyes were suddenly on her now. She lowered the weapon and Zandar took it back. Zarana kicked the guard over on the ground floor. "Clean kill," announced Zarana. She gave Morgan a nod of respect. "He was armed?" asked Zartan

"Yes and he had it drawn" said Zanya "he fell from over there" said Monkey wrench pointing to an area across from Zartan's position Zartan looked where he had pointed:"then it would appear that they both pass" said Zartan "all right!" said Zandar and hugged her. Before he broke the hug he whispered into her ear "thanks for saving my brother" he said She smiled "that's what friends are for" she responded. He grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulders. Morgan stole a glance at Zanya.

She looked upset but there was no way she could extricate herself to go over to her. Morgan noticed Kevin was absent and glanced around. In time to see two noks dragging an unconscious Kevin outside. So that was really the test, one of loyalty not skill. She got it now and realized that she almost hadn't passed. If she hadn't reacted to that guard in time, not only would she have been out but also Zartan, if he survived probably would have her ass kicked. Morgan's stomach did a nervous little flip.

These people reminded her too much of her family and it wasn't a good association. She wondered if she could somehow bow out of this whole thing before she became too closely entangled. Maybe just quietly pack up and leave some night. She met Zanya's eyes; they had a hurt haunted look in them for a moment before she was swept into the group. "What's wrong?" asked Zandar when he noticed she was quiet. "Nothing" she answered.

He tightened his grip and turned her towards him. "Seriously you've gone all quiet, what's up?" he asked. "I'm usually quiet and nothings wrong" she answered coolly pulling out of his grip. He watched her walk away with a puzzled look on his face. She made her way out of the crowd and outside. She was suddenly feeling a bit claustrophobic and irritated. This had all been a set up. She hated being played, even if it was expected. She pulled out a cigarette and went to light it. Some one held up a lighter and lit it for her. She took a puff before meeting his eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Zartan "nothing I just needed some air" she said and turned away."Somethings bothering you I know it is" he said she didn't answer "alright have it your way but if you need to talk I'm here" he said.

He started to walk towards the door, Morgan sighed and he turned to look at her. "How much?" she asked "how much what?" he responded. "How much of it was a test?" she asked. He smiled a lopsided grin at her, so that was what was bothering her. "All of it except the last part," he answered looking at her levelly. Then he turned to walk inside. Morgan leaned on the wall in front of her, swore under her breath. She looked at the door Zartan had entered and instead of following him inside sat down on the wall.

"Not going to join the party?" said Zarana Morgan turned towards the voice to see her sitting in the shadows at the other end of the planter box wall Morgan was sitting on. "I'm not a people person," said Morgan before taking a drag on her cigarette. "You were right you know most of it was a set up" said Zarana "so who actually owns these buildings?" said Morgan "Arbco" said Zarana "you'll learn more later provided you stay" said Zarana. She gave Morgan a pointed look. "What makes you think I want to leave?" said Morgan.

Zarana gave her a yeah right look "I can see it in your eyes hon" said Zarana. Morgan shrugged guess she was caught "want my advice, don't, my brothers both want you here" said Zarana "and what about you?" said Morgan. The woman grinned "apparently my opinion doesn't matter anymore" said Zarana. She sounded a bit sad "yes it does," said Morgan. Zarana snorted, "why did you come here?" she asked

Morgan thought about it for a moment "cause my only friend wanted a family" she said softly. "What about you?" said Zarana "I just wanted to keep a friend" said Morgan "what about your family?" said Zarana. Morgan looked down dropped her cigarette butt and crushed it out. "My family wants me dead" said Morgan softly looking at the ground. Zarana crushed out her own cigarette and walked towards the door. "You have a new family now" said Zarana before she disappeared inside.

Morgan stood there for a few minutes trying to sort out her own feelings. She wondered if Zarana was doing the same now. She took a deep breath and put her face in her hands and closed her eyes. When she looked up Zandar was right in front of her and she hadn't even heard him. She yelped and fell backward into the planter behind her. Zandar started laughing. "Its not funny" she said "yes it is" he answered "well if you hadn't startled me" she said He extended his hand to her to help her up "I'm sorry me luv, I just could help myself sorry to startle you" he said Morgan accepted his hand and stood up. Then began dusting herself off. "Here let me," he said with a playful grin she swatted his hand. He laughed, "all right all right, come on," he said after the second swat.

"Will you come back inside with me?" he said "how long have you been standing there?" she asked. He paused unsure if the truth would offend her. "Since Zartan went inside, I was worried about you" he answered truthfully. "So what did Zanya have to do to pass the test?" she asked He looked at the floor "get rid of Kevin" he answered "and if she hadn't?" she asked, "then she wouldn't want to be sticking around" he said levelly.

"Morgan we had to know where her loyalties lie" he said "and where mine do?" she said "yeah, I'm sorry if it offends you but it was necessary" he said "and the guard I killed was his death necessary?" she asked "actually yeah he wasn't supposed to be there, you really did save my brothers life you know" he said softly. Morgan sighed, " I'm sorry if it hurt you" he said, "you didn't hurt me, but you could have hurt her," she answered he sighed, "I'm sorry" he said, "Please come back inside" he said. Morgan didn't answer him she just headed for the door. Zandar followed more quietly not even trying to touch her this time.

She needed time to cool down that much was obvious. So he wisely stayed back and gave it to her. He glanced towards Zartan when he entered and frowned. Then he made his way up to his brother. "She still mad?" asked Zartan "yep" said Zandar "she'll cool just give her time" said Zartan. "I know" said Zandar as he watched her blend into the group and weave her way towards Zanya. Her words to Zarana echoing in his head "my only friend" repeated itself. Zandar picked up a beer and downed it. They headed back to the hide out an hour later and most of them turned in for the night, Except Zandar who was on guard duty. The sadness in her voice kept echoing in his mind making sleep impossible anyhow. He vowed to himself he would do whatever it took to alleviate that sadness.

That night Dreadnoks compound

Morgan was still awake; she was in bed but not sleeping. Several of the Dreadnoks snored and she wasn't used to the sound. Plus her mind was still dealing with her initiation. She sat up and looked around. Zanya shifted on the bunk across from her. Sighed and rolled over on her back. Morgan could tell her eyes were open. She got up and wove her way across the sleeping bodies strewn across the floor.

"Pssp! Zee u up!" she hissed near her. "Yeah why?" said Zanya "I can't sleep can you?" said Morgan "no" she answered. "Can we talk?" asked Morgan "yeah sure" said Zanya " great lets go outside" said Morgan. "The alarms set and only Zartan and Zandar know the codes" said Zanya "ok fine we'll talk in the workout room." Said Morgan. Zanya sat up and climbed out of bed. "Morgan its too dark in here, I can't see anything, what if I step on someone?" hissed Zanya "you won't let me guide you" said Morgan "how can you, even see in here?" asked Zanya "excellent night vision remember" said Morgan and took Zanya's hand. She led her towards the hall and over the sleeping noks.

They went into the work out room and closed the door. Zanya fumbled for the switch and turned it up half way. "Now what'd you want to talk about?" asked Zanya "how are you doing?" asked Morgan back "fine I guess, why?" said Zanya "I was worried about you, with the whole Kevin thing" said Morgan "what do you care you never liked him anyways" said Zanya "but you did and that's what matters" said Morgan sitting down on a weight bench. Zanya sighed and sat on some other piece of gym equipment. Zanya met her friend's eyes and saw the hurt there. "I'll survive, I I always do" said Zanya Morgan extended her arms and Zanya went forward into her hug." "Its ok, let it out, I know it hurts," whispered Morgan into Zanya's ear. "Why'd he have to be such a jackass?" she sniffled. "I don't know," answered Morgan "if only he hadn't been such an ass, they might have let him stay," said Zanya. Morgan nodded privately she thought fat chance of that happening but refrained from popping her friends bubble. "They said you wanted to leave," said Zanya looking up at Morgan. The girl had tears in her eyes. "I thought about it" Morgan said. "Why?" asked Zanya. "In a word déjà vu" said Morgan "what's déjà vu?" asked Zanya "it's the feeling that you've been someplace before or done the same thing" said Morgan "oh!" said Zanya "then I take its not a good thing?" said Zanya "no, no it isn't" said Morgan "are you still going to leave?" asked Zanya "not without you" said Morgan "I'm staying" said Zanya "then so am I" said Morgan "how come?" said Zanya Morgan shrugged and looked somewhat wistful for a moment. Then the look abruptly vanished. " Because you're a friend," she answered "what about your other friends?" asked Zanya "I don't have any other friends" said Morgan. "Seriously?" said Zanya "seriously" answered Morgan "where would you go if you did leave?" asked Zanya "I don't know, I guess I'd wander for awhile, since I really have no place to go" said Morgan

"What about relatives or something?" said Zanya "my relatives would kill me if they saw me, quite literally" she said sadly "man that's harsh, what'd you do?" Morgan sighed how do you explain a household so corrupt that it try's to kill you on your first birthday, to a kid too naive to understand it. "I'm in their way regarding something, that's all I can tell you" said Morgan. At least without giving my whole people away. She thought. "So you were running then too?" said Zanya "yeah but at least we're no longer running alone" said Morgan "no that you aren't" said a new voice. Morgan turned towards it. Zandar stepped out of the shadows "sorry to interrupt luv, I couldn't sleep either" he said. Moving closer to Morgan "I'll leave you two alone" said Zanya with a conspirator smirk. Morgan frowned at her as she retreated.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked she sighed and looked down holding her own arms against a sudden chill. "There's not much to tell," she answered. Zandar put his arms around her and held her close. "Tell me anyways," he said. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "They tried to kill me so I left" she answered " care to tell me why?" he asked "no" she answered ."Were supposed to trust one another, please you can trust me" he said "its not you I don't trust, please Zandar for your own safety let it go" she said softly. He sighed that hadn't sounded like a threat but he could tell that something was scaring her. "Ok, for now" he said and kissed her.

Startled she stepped back and fell over the weight bench. She landed with a thud and giggled. "Shush, you'll wake everyone" he said putting his finger on her lips. She stifled the giggle reflex and climbed back up on the bench. "Shall we try that again?" he said "yes but try to be more careful" she said "well then don't pull away" he said with a grin and kissed her on the lips. He leaned her back on the weight bench and was starting to do more than kiss when a voice interrupted. "Please brother dear get a room, I don't want to have to clean my weight bench before I use it." Said Zartan Morgan turned crimson and giggled into Zandar's shirt. "Gee thanks brother," said Zandar as Zartan turned the lights the rest of the way up. " Not a problem, little brother" he said. "Morning Morgan" said Zartan. "If you two are through making out I need to use that weight bench your laying all over" said Zartan Morgan sat up with Zandar and stifled another giggle at the look on Zandar's face. Zandar stood up and Morgan did also.


	6. Chapter 6

Wicked chapter 6

Dreadnoks compound 6 am

Zartan took back the empty bench back. "Well if your going to stand there and stare make your self useful, spot me," he said. Zartan slid under the weights as Zandar adjusted their settings Morgan sat at another and watched them. She had never seen siblings interact like that before and was curious. Zandar seemed to be helping him but she couldn't tell how really. She watched as Zartan lifted the weights off the stand and lifted them up and down. Zandar seemed to be counting for him. She watched for a few minutes, those circles didn't look that heavy.

The ones on the bench she was sitting on had a few more of them but they didn't look all that hard to lift. Morgan slid under the bar like Zartan had done and grabbed a hold of the bar like he had and pushed. It moved easily and she began to lift it up and down like Zartan was doing. Zartan and Zandar weren't paying attention to her until Zartan set his bar down and heard her counting softly to herself. Zartan turned to see her lifting one of the weight bars. "Oh shit" said Zartan. Zandar saw what he was looking at and rushed to her side. "Morgan" said Zartan and set the bar he was lifting on the rack

"Morgan don't ever do that without a spotter" said Zandar. "Yes luv that's dangerous" said Zartan. "Dangerous?" said Morgan "yes dangerous, if you for some reason drop the weight or it's too heavy for you, your spotter helps to get it off of you" said Zandar "oh ok, I get it, so spot me?" said Morgan "hon you can't possibly lift that, road pig barely can" said Zartan all but laughing at the girl.

"Just spot me," said Morgan. She took a hold of the bar "come on Zandar she's going to hurt herself," said Zartan. "I am not going to hurt myself" said Morgan indignantly "he's right Morgan stop screwing around you could get hurt" he said "bet me, I can lift this" she said "all right but if you can't you stick to the lower weights, agreed " said Zandar Morgan gave him a mischievous smirk" agreed" she said with a grin. Zartan moved closer, if she managed to even get it off the bench the likelihood of her lifting it was a million to one. He doubted Zandar could get it off of her by himself so he watched just in case.

Morgan slid her hands around the bar took a deep steadying breath and lifted. The weight smoothly lifted off the stand and she brought it down like Zartan had done with his then lifted it up again and did it five more times before Zandar called a stop. She set the weight back on the stand. "Wow! if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't believe it" said Zartan "holy shit!" said Zandar. Morgan sat back up and gave Zandar a self-righteous glare. "how did you do that?" said Zandar, he was in shock. Zartan had moved closer to the weights and was adding up their weight hoping he had been wrong before.

He shook his head in wonder when he realized he had been right. Those were 100 pound weights and there was four of them and two fifty pounders. He blinked in shock, his mind refusing to wrap itself around the facts. Simply because they were two impossible to believe. "That's not possible," said Zartan dazedly. "How much did she lift?" asked Zandar. Zartan looked at him in shock for a moment before replying "500 pounds" he said as though he didn't believe it. "your kidding" said Zandar and went to look at the weights himself. "Oh shit, how'd you do that?" he gasped in shock. Morgan shrugged and started to reply when someone yelled doughnuts. Come and get it while their hot from the front room. Morgan bolted for the door, she loved doughnuts. She could answer them later besides she was starving. What was really the big deal anyway?

Zartan and Zandar stared at her retreating figure. "There is some thing seriously weird about that girl" said Zartan "then she should fit in here perfectly" said Zandar Zartan snorted, he wasn't weird was he? "Ah Zandar, lets not tell anyone about this ok" said Zartan "yeah, agreed they might think we flipped" said Zandar "yeah especially if we tell um a 110 lb girl lifted 500 pounds worth of weights" said Zandar. "C'mon we better get some grub before its gone" said Zartan.

Morgan and Zanya were in the corner giggling and munching on doughnuts and soda. Zartan grabbed his own and watched them for a few minutes. Morgan was a mystery, but she would have to wait until later. Zarana seemed to like her but not Zanya, he wished he knew why. The phone rang and Zartan went to answer it. It was cobra commander. He wanted Zartan to deliver something to the twins in New York. He wanted someone trust worthy to do it. Zartan frowned that really didn't describe the Dreadnoks. Plus a couple of them were seriously wanted in that town. He considered sending Zarana but the last time she was near the twins she punched one of them out.

His gaze traveled around the group of Dreadnoks and settled on Zandar and Morgan. Why not? He thought besides it would give him some time to get to know her better. Plus Zandar was probably the only Dreadnoks not known in that town, or any town for that matter. Since no one remembered him they never made a wanted poster of the boy. Zartan snorted not that they had a picture of the real him either. He glanced back at the couple and told the commander he had it covered.

"Zandar, Morgan I need to talk to you two" said Zartan poking his head out his office door. "Ut oh, are we in trouble?' said Morgan "doubt it silly we ain't done nothing wrong" said Zandar helping her up. They walked into the office. "Close the door" said Zartan. Zandar did and walked towards the desk. Morgan stood by it looking nervously at Zandar for support. "I have a little job for you two" said Zartan "what kind of job?" asked Zandar. "The commander needs someone to pick up a package from mind bender and deliver it to the twins" said Zartan "what's in it?" asked Morgan "you don't need to know, all you need to know is that your getting paid a lot of money for it" said Zartan.

Morgan frowned why didn't the doctor just send it UPS instead. "Ok where do we meet mindbender?" said Zandar "at the lake house near Kissimmee, in two days" said Zartan. "Pick up the package and take it directly to the twins' office in New York, they will pay you on arrival" said Zartan "once they verify the contents of course," said Zandar. "Here's some gas money" said Zartan handing Zandar a wad of cash that was more than enough to get them there and back at least twice over. Zandar looked at him funny, Take her someplace nice, mouthed Zartan to Zandar. Zandar grinned his brother was playing matchmaker. He stuffed the money into his pocket. "Drive safe and call me when it's delivered" he said tossing Morgan a cell phone.

She looked at it funny and shoved it into her pocket. Not sure what it was used for but pretty sure Zandar could figure it out. She followed him out the door and to where they parked the bikes. "So we're leaving right now?" she asked as Zandar threw his leg over his bike. "Yes it's almost two days ride to Kissimmee," he answered she shrugged and put her leg over her bike Zandar was vaguely disappointed she didn't ride with him on his bike.

He could deal with it, since he was going to be spending a few days alone with her. It was well worth it in his eyes. He watched her start her bike. Perhaps after this was over he'd know a little more about her. She was certainly perplexing to say the least and he was eager to know more. She got her bike started and he rolled out followed by her.

They drove in silence since they would have to yell to make themselves heard over the wind. Morgan eyed her companion and tried to figure him out. She wasn't sure what his game was and this felt vaguely like another set up. She hoped it wasn't she was still irritated about the last one. They kept driving until he decided he was hungry. She wasn't but humored him anyways. "So why'd you decide to stay?" he asked as he took a bite of his cheeseburger. She froze midbite she didn't know what to say to that.

"Zanya asked me to" she said at last. At least it sounded plausible. "Are you sure its not because you have no where to go?' he said eyeing her over the straw of his drink. "Where did you hear that?' she asked, "From you, I overheard what you said to Zanya" he said softly. She frowned at her burger; she had suddenly lost her appetite. She stood up from the table and walked towards the bikes. "I'm sorry," he said coming up behind her before she got on her bike. He thought for a moment she would drive off and leave him there.

"Why we're you listening in," she asked, "I was curious about you," he answered. She slid her leg over her bike seat. He grabbed the handlebars. "Damn it stop doing this, every time I try to get close to you, you run away from me or get angry" he said pulling her keys from the ignition before she started the bike

"What are you after?" she asked, "you don't know?" he asked incredulous "no, I don't what are you after? Is this all a game to you or is it something more?" she asked

"I don't know yet all I know is I want the chance to find out, please Morgan don't run from me," he said softly. She sighed and put her hand on his and rubbed the knuckles. "All right, I won't for now " she said; "now we need to get back on the road or we'll miss our rendezvous," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Wicked 7

They rode in silence for the most part, since they couldn't hear each other over the wind anyways. Zander kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. Morgan was confused by him. What did he want from her? A quickie she could understand and was even game to but he seemed to want more. She wasn't sure if such a thing was a good idea.

Yeah sure she had joked with zanya about getting a cute nok boyfriend but she had been kidding with her. Zander watched her she seemed to be thinking about something but he had no idea what it was. She was confusing to him to say the least. They stopped just outside of the rendezvous site. "Let me do the talking mindbenders a bit skittish" said Zander.

she nodded she wasn't really concerned about the job. She followed him in and parked next to him. They got off the bikes and walked into the park. Mindbender was sitting on a park bench watching some children. For some reason this unnerved Morgan but she couldn't place why. Zander greeted him with a code word and sat down. Mindbender handed him a small box and then walked away.

Zander stuffed the box in his jacket and headed back to his bike. Morgan sighed and followed him. They got back on the road almost immediately and kept driving. By the time they stopped she could tell Zander's legs were sore so she feigned the same thing. He got them a hotel room with one bed. She found it amusing that he would even consider that with the way he was walking.

He ended up falling asleep on her, she tried to do the same but she was normally a nocturnal person so it was difficult. The next morning he turned in the key and they continued on. Stopping only briefly for meals along the way. She discovered she was fond of cheeseburgers, pizza and milkshakes.

The flavor didn't matter with the milkshakes, if they had anything other than strawberry or chocolate she tried that too. Three days later they pulled into New York. Zander drove them through the busy streets like he knew exactly where they were going. He pulled into a parking garage next to a huge building.

They paid for the bikes to be parked on one of the levels and then walked to the front door of the building. After giving the alias to the girl at the front desk they were given leave to ride the elevator to the sixty fourth floor. The box they called an elevator was annoyingly claustrophobic, plus the music sucked. She was leaning back against the back wall until the doors slid open and Zander headed for the door.

She shoved her way past the other people in the car and got off. The doors closed behind her and the car continued on its way. Zander walked into the office at the end of the hall. On the wall next to the door was a double e logo. He opened the door and walked in a secretary greeted them. They will be right with you" said the woman.

So Zander sat down, Morgan followed suit. A guy in a suit came out and ushered them inside closing the door behind them. "Well this is" said the one "A pleasant surprise "finished the other. Morgan frowned and watched the two identical businessmen. Twins, she hadn't expected that at all. They openly stared at her until Zander cleared his throat in irritation.

"I have the package, where is our payment?" said Zander "why don't you wait" said tomax "in the lobby we'll give it to your companion and send her down when we are done" said Xamot. That pissed off the both of them but for different reasons. "That wasn't the deal" said Zander "well too bad we're altering it" said Tomax.

Morgan frowned and walked away from the twins. She stood by the large windows spanning the backside of the office. She had dealt with peons such as these before all they took was a bi of persuasion. Xamot approached her from behind and grinned. "It's a lovely view isn't it" he said calmly Zander was still arguing with the other twin.

"Yes it is" said Morgan then in a swift motion faster than human eyes could follow she broke the window and grabbed Xamot by the throat she dangled him over the drop by one hand on his throat. "now the deal goes according to plan or the next thing you will be planning is his funeral" said Morgan

Tomax stared at his brother dangling from her grip in shock. Zander smiled at her bold move and turned his attention back to Tomax. "Well?" said Zander "let me see the package" said Tomax. Even with his brother near death he was all business. She watched him with approval he would have fit in perfectly with her people.

Zander showed him the box. Which he quickly opened verified the contents and then grabbed a duffle bag from under his desk. It was filled with cash, which Zander verified was correct. Morgan pulled Xamot back into the room and dropped him on the rug. He surged to his feet in anger and tried to kick her. The blow didn't even faze her but it did irritate her.

She grabbed his hand when he tried to punch her and coolly snapped his wrist. Zander was already carrying the duffle bag. He motioned for her to leave first so she did. Zander followed her to the elevator. They rode it down and headed for the parking structure. "You really handled yourself back there I'm proud of you" said Zander.

She looked at him in shock before nodding in acknowledgement. She wasn't used to compliments at all she wondered if it was a normal human thing. He strapped the bag to the back of the bike and got on. She did the same and followed him out of the parking area. Doing as he did to get the gate to lift. They drove off back down the road they came in on.

Zander had planned a romantic evening for her. He checked them into a nice hotel under assumed names and she took a shower while he called zartan. When she came out a package was sitting on the bed. "What is this?' she said pointing to the box. "I had the concierge bring it up try it on" said Zander. She opened the box and unfolded the papers in the box.

A dress was revealed when she did so, a small black dress. "my sister says every woman should have a little black dress" said Zander. She looked at him funny then decided to humor him. She took off her towel right in front of him and slid the dress over her head.

Zander stared in shock as she bared everything in front of him without flinching and tried on the dress. He watched he dress fall in soft folds around her thighs and couldn't help but remember that she hadn't put on the undergarments first

. She swirled and then moved closer to him. "Do you like it" she asked he swallowed nervously, she already knew he did. She was just teasing him now and enjoying his discomfort immensely. She deliberately moved closer to him. He swallowed nervously again and she leaned closer. She could smell his fear mixed with his arousal. She closed her lips on his then pulled away quickly.

She Left him staring at her in shock as she grabbed her undergarments and retreated into the bathroom. He stood there blinking in confusion as she closed the door and then came out a few minutes later with the undergarments on. He shook his head in confusion man this girl was confusing.

"So why the dress up?" she asked he almost moaned out loud when she sat down to put on the heels he had picked out. "I just wanted to take you out for the evening" said Zander. She could tell he was still very nervous as she watched him. He had changed clothes as well donning a suit and tie and shoving his hair under a wig that looked very real.

He looked very handsome tonight, all polished and sleek instead of his usual biker image. He called a cab and they went to a fancy restaurant. Apparently he had made reservations in advance so they were seated quickly. She picked several things off the menu, despite the strange look the waiter gave her.

She had seen the size of the portions as they passed by the table and they wouldn't be enough to fill her. Zander ordered one plate to her three but never said one thing about her appetite. He watched in shock as she scarfed it all down without leaving a morsel on the plates. They talked for most of the evening. Deliberately avoiding any work related conversations.

He tried to draw her out about her childhood. Se avoided the questions and redirected it to safer matters. The evening went well despite zander's lack of answers. Though her evasive replies only served to kindle his interest more. He took her to a movie and they ended up making out more than they watched the movie. The cab took them back to the room afterwards and they finished what they started in the theater with full blown activities.


	8. Chapter 8

Wicked 8

They drove back to the meeting place in a thoroughly good mood. They were supposed to meet zartan and the noks at their hideout, in Miami's warehouse district. She had tried her best to loosen up as Zander put it. She couldn't help it if she was naturally quiet person. Growing up in a place where your words could get you killed had a tenadcy to make you think before speaking. Still she owed him something of a good mood after all he had just become her lover.

Even if she wasn't all that attached to him yet she still would miss him should he die. As they got closer to Miami the sky began to darken ominously. They would still be getting there under the cover of nightfall but it was beginning to look like they would also be drenched when they got there. Zander turned off the highway and checked the weather service for hurricane warnings then called zartan.

He didn't answer the phone so Zander got worried. The carefree mood from earlier was gone as they drove into Miami. The sound of rolling thunder could be heard in the distance as they turned towards the warehouse district. Zander pulled up to a sliding door and told her to stay there. She frowned at the commanding tone of his voice but listened and stayed put. Zander disappeared into the building that served as the noks parking garage.

It was an old car garage. She heard a thump from inside and smelt the scent of blood on the wind. She got off her bike and slowly approached the door Zander had entered. A guy was leaning over zander's prone body a knife was in his hands. Morgan stifled the rising growl and attacked. She grabbed the mans head in a steel grip and broke his neck so hard and so fast that she almost beheaded him.

She pushed the mans corpse off to the side and kneeled beside Zander. She checked his pulse. It was strong and steady so she dragged him under the cover of a tarp and headed for the warehouse. She picked up the man's knife as she left tucking it into her belt before leaving. She went around to the back of the building and cut the buildings power at the circuit breaker box. Then she pulled it off the buildings side.

She shimmied up a pipe on the outside of the building. Without Zander in tow she could use her full abilities. She climbed into an air shaft and crawled through it into the building. She came out in the buildings rafters after she cut a hole in the heating duct sides. She crouched on the narrow beam like a cat on a fence and watched. The noks were on one side of the room, they appeared to be tied up.

Unlike their captors she could see in complete darkness. Zartan and Zarana were tied to chairs across from each other. Between them paced a huge man with a knife in his hands. He was wearing blue jeans and a jean jacket. Embroidered into the back of his jacket was the word, Miscreants. She frowned so it was a rival gang; no matter she would deal with them as she would any intruder.

"Where is it?" demanded the man he was behind Zarana "or do I get to try my hand in plastic surgery with your sister as my first patient" said the man. Zartan swore at the man through his gag. Morgan heard a whimper from the office area then the sound of thunder obscured the noise again. Two guys with flashlights returned to the man's side, they were shaking their heads no. she smirked they must have been trying to restore the lights.

She heard the whimper again only this time it was joined by ripping sounds. Morgan's' resolve hardened, taking a quick glance around the room to ascertain the enemies positions before she dropped into their midst. She conjured two phantom blades as she fell the black metal gleamed duly in the fleeting moonlight. She landed like a gymnast in the center between Zartan and zarana. The leader briefly turned in her direction.

A quick swipe to his neck and she flipped over his falling form. She plunged into the midst of the enemy bikers and moving like some demented ballerina she hacked them to pieces. They drew weapons and attempted to shoot her or stab her but she moved too fast. Most of them were dead before they knew they were even hurt. She dropped the last one and raced in the direction of the cries.

She heard a man yell bitch and a slapping sound. She growled and darted forward rolling into the room weapons out and flashing before the rooms occupants knew she was there. They died before they turned towards her. The one standing over zanya died with his pants down. She was already seeing red from the audacity of the invaders to begin with. When she saw Zanya tied to a radiant heater she lost it. She vanquished her blades and punched a hole through the mans back grabbing his privates she ripped them off before she pulled her hand back out and removed his spine in one solid chunk

So he fell to the ground a gasping boneless heap, his privates sticking out of the hole in his back. He looked like she had attempted to turn him inside out. Morgan used the knife she had retrieved from the guy outside to cut Zanya free.

"Morgan?" said zanya "yes here free the others" said Morgan she pressed the blade into the teens hand and walked back out the door. "where are you going" said Zanya "to check on Zander" said Morgan. She walked towards the door as zanya bent to untie her dad.

Zartan cut zarana free and had zarana go check on Morgan and Zander "and get the power back on while you're out there" said Zartan. He managed to retrieve two more knives from fallen miscreants. Though he had to feel around to do so, the sensations he got from doing that had him a bit disgusted. Zander was already up when she reached him.

She was about to explain something to him when zarana came out "come on you two Zartan wants us to restore power" said Zarana. Zander groaned and started questioning his sister. He was sporting a not on his head but was otherwise no worse for wear. She walked calmly behind them. Watching them silently and wondering if she would be forced to flee this place because of her actions inside. Had she gone too far? How bad did she loose control?

She needed a cigarette badly "oh man some idiot ripped the panel off here Zander hold the flashlight", said Zarana. She picked up the panel and began stripping wires with her knife. "You guys got it?" asked Morgan "yeah why?" said Zarana. She was wiring the broken wires back together and using twist clamps to tie them together. "just need a smoke be right back" said Morgan. Zander turned towards her his flashlight was still raised.

"Zander what the?" said zarana, Zander was staring at Morgan in shock. She looked drenched but it wasn't water that coated her skin. "Morgan?" said Zander "hey dipshit talk later, light now" said Zarana

Morgan turned her back to him and walked back to the garage. She sat on her bike seat and lit a cigarette. "You know there are flammable items still in here" said zartan's voice. She snorted and took a drag off her cigarette. It wasn't as if the things could kill her anyways.

"must be torches favorite hideaway" said Morgan Zartan chuckled at her comment. Then the lights came back on. Zartan stared at her in shock "all right bro we got the, holy shit" said Zarana. They were standing in the door behind an equally shocked Zartan. Morgan blew a smoke ring and lightning lit up the window behind her flashing eerie shadows on her face.

She tilted her head sideways and watched them from under damp hair. Blood covered her from head to toe. Her acid wash blue jeans were now deep crimson as was her white t shirt. Every inch of her frame was covered in blood, like she had taken a dip in a tub of the stuff.

"Morgan?" said Zartan. Zander came forward slowly "are you hurt?" said Zander she shook her head no, none of the miscreants had touched her. Ripper was running across the pavement towards the garage. "boss, boss you've got to see this boss, holy?' said ripper.

Morgan smiled at him wickedly and leaned back on her bike "nope none of its mine" she answered. "Morgan? Are you coming back inside we have to talk" said Zartan. "Zartan?" said Zander a worried tone in his voice caught her ears. She lifted an eyebrow. She stubbed out her cigarette on her shoe and dropped it on the floor.

She climbed off the bike. Time to face the music she thought. She followed Zartan and his sister towards the building. Ripper kept looking at her nervously and Zarana kept glaring at her brother whenever he moved closer to Morgan. If she wasn't so worried about being kicked out of her new home she would have found it funny.

They walked back into the warehouse and the noks drew back from Morgan in shock. She could smell that at least a few of them were afraid of her. Zanya came forward through the crowd she had changed clothes. She stopped and stared at Morgan's appearance in shock.

"zanya can you show Morgan where the showers are?" said Zartan. zanya blinked in shock then quickly recovered her senses."Yeah um it's this way" said Zanya she led Morgan into the back room. The noks all watched Zartan. He was checking out the building and the corpses of the miscreants. He flipped the leader's body over. The mans head started to roll away.

Zander stopped it with his foot and leaned down to look at it. "It's a clean cut" said Zander "it's angled down, katana?" said Zander. Zartan nodded yes. "Go check for the rest of the bodies, were going to have to torch this place" said Zartan. they frowned as a group.

Buzz moved towards the back room cursing at the deceased miscreants for ruining their home. Zartan looked up at the ceiling fan above him. He was thinking about something. Only one of the blades had blood on it. "she was moving very fast" said Zartan. His voice sounded shocked or even possibly awed. Zander followed his gaze and frowned.

Buzzer came out of the back room and threw up into a pile of scrap cardboard. "what's the matter mate weak stomach?" teased Torch. Buzz looked up at him and said "you go in that room and tell me it ain't some sick shit"

Torch scoffed and taking Road pig with him disappeared into the room they came out a few seconds later both looked a little green. "holy shit, she, she holy shit" said Torch. Zartan stood up from where he was crouching and walked towards the room in question the other noks watched as Zartan walked into the room.

He stayed in longer than any one else and came out looking stone cold sober. "Fuck I need a beer" said Zartan.

Morgan stepped in the small makeshift shower. In reality it was meant to be an eye wash station for the company that used to occupy the warehouse. But someone had converted it to a shower complete with showerhead. She washed the blood off her skin the clothes were toast and she left them on the floor where they fell. She came out after a few minutes and dressed quickly. She put her shoes back on and hoped they weren't planning on kicking her out.

She frowned at her shoes they would have to be replaced; she doubted the blood staining them would be easy to get rid of. She walked into another room out the door and to her saddle bags. She pulled out a new pair of boots and tossed the old shoes in a pile of cardboard inside the warehouse door. She sighed and headed back to the group.


	9. Chapter 9

Wicked 9

She wasn't worried that they would turn on her, she was more worried they would kick her out.

She shouldn't have been so vicious with that pig of a man.

When she saw what he was doing or rather about to do she saw red however.

She walked out of the shower room to find Zanya waiting for her.

The girl was scared of her and for some reason she didn't feel glad about it.

She had reacted with in her rights or at least if she had been at home she would have been.

The miscreants had been intruders so they were dealt with accordingly. She sighed in irritation.

She couldn't help it if humans viewed violence in a different light then her people.

Of course to be fair it was called hea'l which of course sounded like hell if you pronounced it correctly.

She walked into the room and found the bodies had been lain in the center of the room.

Torch was covering them with what smelt like gas. Zartan saw her and looked up from the heated conversation he was having.

Zander looked compltely pissed about something and stormed away from him.

Zartan sighed and eyed her closely. She just stood there watching him until he motioned her forward. He was looking at the pigs body.

"I've got a few questions as I sure your expecting them" he said

She nodded she was glad he was at least smart enough to question her. It would be unfortunate if she had to kill him for asking the wrong ones.

"Tell me did you do this" he said

He pulled back the lone sheet covering a man's chest was a body mess as was the rest of him.

She could recognise his privates and knew they weren't in the proper location.

Did she remember doing that, only partially. She knew she had though so she answered honestly.

"Yes" she said

Several murmeres were heard throughout the group and Zander rubbed his hand down his face.

"How?" he said

She could either lie to him or answer truthfully.

Since he had already seeen her move something five times her body weight earlier. She opted for more truth.

"I'm stronger than I look" said morgan

She didn't really want to go into detail because she doubted he could really handle the truth.

"So you did that with your hands?" said Zarana

She sounded completely shocked

"Yes" said Morgan

Zartan looked back at the body as if considering his words carefully. That was a wise move on his part.

"Morgan how many people have you killed?" said Zartan

"Recently or total?" she asked

Zander shifted nervously and she glanced at him.

He was standing further from her now and she was worried she had lost him already.

"Total would be nice" said Zartan

The rest of the group was eyeing her in nervous anticipation.

She wondered if she should count the acidental ones or not.

"About five hundred or so" said Morgan

Zarten rocked back on his heels and everyone else just looked shocked.

"Are you being serious?" said Zartan

She glanced at the corpse and then smirked coldly

"Deadly" she said

No one laughed at her pun. Zartan looked torn and looked at Zanya.

She was pleading with her eyes for them not to hurt her friend.

"You do realize thats more than most serial killers?" said Zander

He looked pained and his voice was softer than normal.

"Only those who have been caught" she said

Zartan rubbed his chin and stared at the girl. She met his gaze dispassionatly with a calm even stare.

Zartan surpressed the urge to shudder because the gaze leveled at him had all the warmth of an ice flow.

His eyes slid away first and landed on the piles of bodies. Torch was pouring gasoline over them. One man's eyes would stay with him.

or least the fact half his face was missing would.

This girl was dangerous that was for certain. It remained to be seen if she was a dangerous they could use.

If not they would have to end her and that might be iffy at best. He sighed and turned to his men.

"Make sure we're ready to go buzz" said Zartan

He only partially turned his back to her. She knew he was watching her closely even still.

"Everyone else load up we're firing this place in twenty minutes" said Zartan

He motioned for Zander to come closer and they walked off together.

Several people turned to look at her before walking off. Zanya cautiously approached her and looked down.

Morgan followed her gaze and found the blood was soaking through the sheet. Morgan motioned for her to walk away from it.

"No I have to know" said zanya

"Suit yourself"said Morgan

She reached out and pulled back the edge. She dropped it with a squeek and backed away so fast she almost fell.

"Holy crap.. what the.. holy.. I thought they were kidding with me" said Zanya

Morgan shrugged and headed for where she used to sleep.

"Nope" she said

Morgan hastily packed her bags and strapped them to her motorcycle.

The others were all filtering out and strapping saddlebags to their hogs.

Torch fired his flamethrower once and the building went up.

Zartan and the others started to pull away. She looked at Zartan and he motioned for her to follow them.

Morgan smirked guess she wasn't out after all.

They were still wary of her now and she could smell their fear blowing back to her on the wind.

Once upon a time she would have enjoyed it, now not so much.

They ended up in a abandoned amusement park at the edge of a swamp.

They parked just inside of where the ticket boothes had been.

The entrance arch was a huge alligator or was it a clown.

She wasn't sure but it was creepy either way. She tilted her head to stare at it.

"Creepy isn't it?" said Zander

"Yeah what is it?" said Morgan

"The park mascot I think" he said

She smiled at him.

"He's happy about the job by the way" said Zander

She nodded and stared at him. He seemed to weighing his words as well.

She sighed she didn't want this, not from him. She thought she had found that place. You know the one, the place that feels like home.

With the people who cared about you. As if your were family or at least a functional family unlike her own. She jumped too soon when she thought this was it.

"He's not mad about the office window?" she said

"No he's done worse when it comes to the twins" said Zander

He was avoiding talking about their last base and she didn't want to bring it up.

"Come on let me show you where we are crashing" he said.

He started walking towards one of the broken rides.

She paused for a moment and watched him.

Debating if she should just move on. She didn't want to have to kill them all later.

He stopped and turned back towards her.

"You coming or what?"he said

Shugging away her worries she picked up her bag and followed him.


End file.
